Instincts
by Catelina
Summary: A Hatori and Kana Story. The wind was blowing harshly outside and it blew her long brown hair across her face in an onslaught of silky brown waves, but those brown eyes and that face was indistinguishable as only hers was. Please Read and Review!! ^_^


Disclaimer: This is a Fruitsbasket Fanfiction, and much to my distress, I do not own Fruitsbaket or Furuba, and its wonderful characters were invented by the these people. Its wonderful music is produced by King Records and Bakamx Fansubs subtitled it. 

Authors Note: Hi, my names Caitie- basically this is taken about three years after the series- as Momiji is now eighteen years old, whilst he was only fifteen in the series, and it is based around a lot of the information gathered in Episode 8- where HatoriÕs past is explained to Tohru. ÔInstincts_Õ_ is my story; I wrote it myself on the 21/04/2003, and IÕm hoping that people arenÕt going to try and take my ideas. I hope you all Enjoy and feel free to review and say what you want. 

All comments are welcome. ^_^

Warning: Updates will take a while, and this will be ongoing, unlike my other fanfic, but as I said, it will take a while to post new chapters because IÕm in year 12. Earlier chapters will be updated earlier though then later ones because at the moment IÕm on holidays and I have a bit more spare time at night. This is rated for PG-15 and above really, but the best I can put on it is PG-13, its that because, later on there will be language and darker stuff in this fanfic, which I believe takes a maturer kind of reader to understand but that is my view and you readers can all read what you want.

****

**Instincts**

Chapter 1- A New Door to Open.

There was a knock at the door and Momiji ran from his room to it, opening it quickly and plastering a smile upon his face. The wind was blowing harshly outside and it blew her long brown hair across her face in an onslaught of silky brown waves, but those brown eyes and that face was indistinguishable as only hers was. 

He had seen her face so many times, everytime he had gone into that study and although heÕd never met her in person, her face was as familiar to him had he. He gasped in recognition and she smiled a warm smile and bowed in greeting. ÒIÕm sorry.Ó She stated and pulled her winter coat tighter around her shoulders. ÒI was going for my morning walk and found the gate to these yards open and wanted to see inside.Ó She stumbled over an explanation, then started and looked him squarely in the eye. ÒIÕm sorry, where are my manners? IÕm Souma Kana.Ó She told him and he stared at her for a moment then smiled.

ÒNice to meet you, Souma-san. IÕm Souma Momiji.Ó He replied and she seemed to giggle.

ÒI know who you are, Momiji-kun, my niece talks non-stop about you and your cousin Haru-kun. But I am embarrassed that despite being in the same family that I have never met you before.Ó She grinned then shook her head and blushed slightly. ÒOh, IÕm sorry, IÕm being so rude; intruding on your time, you probably have many things to do. Please excuse me.Ó Almost roughly, I grabbed her wrist and stopped her from walking away. _What are you doing? Repaying Hatori._ My mind argued and I released her hand and brought my eyes level with hers.

ÒPlease, come in. ItÕs cold outside and I donÕt wish for you to become sick.Ó I stuttered and she seemed to pause. ÒPlease Souma-san, as you say, it is embarrassing for us to be family and not even know each other.Ó He tried again and this time she smiled that beautiful smile that had broken HatoriÕs heart and followed me across the threshold. 

They walked silently through the house and out of the corner of his eye Momiji saw her taking in everything with a demanding gaze. They paused as she stopped and regarded a set of photos on a wall and Momiji stopped beside her and waited for the question which he knew would come. ÒThese people, theyÕre cousins of yours?Ó He nodded and she went on, lightly running her hand across the photo. ÒThis man, he is a silent man, isnÕt he?Ó She paused on the face of a younger Hatori, standing between Ayame and Shigure and he watched as she blinked once, twice and then three times before stepping away from the photo and clasping her hands behind her back. ÒIÕm sorry, lets keep going.Ó 

Momiji continued to be silent as he led her to a tearoom at the end of a corridor and opened the sliding door. He paused and let her pass and then followed her into the room, closing the door after him.

In the room was a pair of sofa-chairs and between them sat a thin, mahogany-coloured table. ÒIÕll just make us some tea.Ó He stated quietly then walked over to an open doorway that led into a separate kitchenette. He watched as she sat herself down on one of the chairs and slowly pulled her gloves off and laid them carefully in her lap, then went about boiling the water and gathering the plates and cups that were needed. 

Momiji was eighteen now, having grown up a lot since his highschool days with Haru, Yuki, Kyou and Tohru. He was almost six foot, and his short golden locks had grown long and were now pulled back in a short rattail. 

His long nimble fingers set the cups and plates upon a tray, along with the pot of tea, milk and sugar, but stumbled, and knocked a plate off the ledge as Kana spoke. He had almost forgotten she was there. 

ÒThis really is a beautiful house, but I didnÕt think that everything was as modern as this room seems.Ó She stated in question-like manner, as though wishing for some kind of explanation. As he cleared up the mess, he noticed her approaching and she leaned casually against the doorway. ÒOops, I startled you, I guess youÕre not used to many visitors. I heard from one of my friends that your part of the family is very enclosed so I hope IÕm not intruding.Ó She quickly said and he shook his head and picked up the tray, gesturing for her to lead the way back into the living room.

ÒNot at all, Souma-san, I do not like to hide away like some of my cousins; I am quite glad of the company.Ó He explained and she smiled at him as he set the tray down upon the table then seated himself opposite her. ÒThis room is my own part of the house. When I was younger I lived further inwards and these two rooms and the one off behind me,Ó he gestured to sliding door behind him which lead further to a bathroom, Òwere used as storage, but as I got older and wished for some independence, I asked for them to be transformed into my own. I relied much upon the guidance of Hatori when I was younger, but now that I am older and in college, I believe it is time to be my own person.Ó He explained and she grinned. 

ÒYou are very mature Momiji-kun, much more so than my niece who is your age.Ó She laughed and Momiji found himself joining in.

ÒIs there a particular reason why you stopped by, Souma-san?Ó Momiji asked and she suddenly looked up from her cup of tea and into his own blue ones. 

ÒPlease, call me Kana. I donÕt know really why. I have walked past these gates many times, I live just outside them you see, but today I felt an urge to see inside them. For you see,Ó she continued, placing her cup back on the table and looking out the screen doors to the garden outside. ÒI once worked inside these grounds as an assistant to Hatori-san. I never quite got along with him I donÕt think, and I never saw much of the grounds, but I always found myself, every day that I came here to work, feeling at home. But when I finished my work here, I left the country for several years and only just returned late last year.Ó She blushed in embarrassment as she explained and watched the snow falling outside. ÒI know it is rude to intrude but I felt a great need to come to that door and knock. I always follow my instincts you see, for if not, I would never have become a doctor.Ó She looked back suddenly and grinned. ÒYou must tell Hatori-san that I thank him greatly for his teaching in my earlier years, it was greatly appreciated.Ó Momiji shook his head and she looked at him curiously. ÒYou wonÕt?Ó 

ÒWouldnÕt you rather you did it yourself? Thank him personally, I mean.Ó And she smiled and laughed. ÒYes, yes I guess I would prefer that. Thankyou Momiji-kun. YouÕre in your final year at high school, arenÕt you?Ó She suddenly asked and he nodded. ÒAny idea what you want to do when you finish?Ó He laughed and ginned.

ÒA doctor.Ó He stated surely and she laughed. ÒThe perfect occupation, you will make a great many smile.Ó She told him and he couldnÕt help but believe her. They continued to talk for a little while more then, as the time passed some more, Kana glanced quickly at her watch. ÒDamm, IÕd better be going, I have to be at the surgery in a half an hour.Ó She muttered and began pulling on her gloves and coat. She got to her feet and bowed to Momiji who had stood also. ÒThank you so much for the tea Momiji-kun and the talk.Ó

ÒYour welcome, Kana-san. Please, donÕt hesitate to stop by at any time.Ó He told her and she smiled and nodded.

ÒIÕll make sure to take you up on that offer.Ó She pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and headed towards the sliding door, pushing it open, just as a shout was heard from the other side.

ÒMOMIJI! Where are you rab-ÉÓ Momiji watched from a few metres back as Kana stumbled backwards and HatoriÕs speech faltered and he took in the woman before him. ÒSouma-san?Ó He managed to stutter and she abruptly bowed.

ÒHatori-san, IÕm very sorry to impose upon you, your ward- Momiji-kun, politely asked me to tea after I rudely intruded on his morning. Please, excuse me.Ó She spoke quickly, almost nervously and refused to meet his gaze then quickly pushed past him and ran along the hallway and to the front door. 

She didnÕt falter in her step as she ran from the room and out of the house until she was at the front gate and stopped suddenly. _Why were her heart pounding so strongly and her stomach doing acrobatics? _She tried desperately to explain it to herself rationally but nothing seemed to be cooperating and she leaned heavily against the solid wood. She shivered involuntarily and pulled her coat together with one hand.

ÒKanaÉÓ Her name was whispered in the air and she slowly turned and regarded Hatori who stood stoically before her. 

ÒSouma-san! I-I wanted to thank you for all your help all those years before, if it hadnÕt been for you, I donÕt think I would have gotten anywhere.Ó She muttered then after bowing, taking one final glance at his still face she turned and fled through the wooden doors. 

  
  



End file.
